The present disclosure relates to sensing or detecting a presence of unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) or drones including but not limited to passively or actively detecting a presence and/or location of one or more drones in an airport environment.
Unmanned aerial vehicles or drones (e.g., quad copters, fixed wing aircraft, helicopters, etc.) are being used in increasing numbers for a variety of reasons including entertainment, surveillance, recreation, military, policing, security, firefighting, etc. With the advent of lower cost drones, drones are often controlled by unsophisticated operators. Operating drones near an airport can be problematic for aircraft approach and landing operations as well as aircraft take off and departure operations. This problem is exacerbated by the increased population of unsophisticated operators and owners. In particular, drone traffic in approach and departure corridors can create a risk of a mid-air collision and danger to an aircraft. For example, ingestion of a drone into an engine can cause an engine malfunction.
Thus, there is a need for a system for and method of detecting a presence of drones or unmanned aerial vehicles in the proximity of an airport. Further, there is a need for a system for and method of detecting a presence of drones or unmanned aerial vehicles in approach and departure corridors. There is also a need for a low cost drone detector and locator. There is still a further need for systems for and methods of providing drone locations to air traffic control and/or to aircraft. Yet further, there is a need for a low cost drone presence warning for aircraft and air traffic control.
It would be desirable to provide a system and/or method that provides one or more of these or other advantageous features. Other features and advantages will be made apparent from the present specification. The teachings disclosed extend to those embodiments which fall within the scope of the appended claims, regardless of whether they accomplish one or more of the aforementioned needs.